


Von Zinzer Remembers

by Sturzkampf



Series: The Trials of Moloch von Zinzer [3]
Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sturzkampf/pseuds/Sturzkampf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moloch von Zinzer explains why he doesn't hold a grudge against Baron Wulfenbach</p>
            </blockquote>





	Von Zinzer Remembers

“You know Moloch old friend,” I said, “I've always thought you were treated unfairly on Castle Wulfenbach. It was hardly your fault that the Baron mistook you for a Spark. Sentencing you to Castle Heterodyne when he discovered he was wrong was needlessly harsh, even for him.”

“No, you're doing him an injustice,” von Zinzer replied. “When the Baron realised his mistake he was going to offer me a mechanic's job in his army.” He sipped his beer thoughtfully and shrugged. “You see, it was Gilgamesh Wulfenbach who sentenced me to Castle Heterodyne. Nobody threatens his girlfriend and goes unpunished.”


End file.
